1. Field of the Invention
This patent application relates to a device for protecting a connector lock and CPA (Connector Position Assurance device) from debris while providing CPA engagement and improving assembly ergonomics. More particularly, this application relates to device for protecting the electrical connector lock area and CPA from debris and ensuring CPA engagement and serviceability (examples of debris including, but not limited to, paint, dirt, dust, stone, sand, and spray).
2. Description of Related Art
Existing electrical connectors located in a vehicle engine compartment can include inline wire harness to wire harness connections (Female to Male interface) as well as device specific connections (e.g. EGR (Exhaust Gas Recirculation), TPS (Throttle Position Sensor), Coolant Temp, Intake Temp, and Oil Temp). Inside passenger compartment electrical connectors can include inline wire harness to wire harness connections (Female to Male interface) and device specific connections (e.g. Power Seat, Power Window, Power Lock, and Auxiliary Power).
As part of the design of these connectors, male and female, the connectors are arranged to either be manually or automatically mated to one another at some point of assembly. After the connectors are mated and locked together, a Connector Position Assurance device is additionally used to ensure the connectors are properly mated together.
The CPA is used in end products allowing for increased production rates and greater quality control by more readily permitting visual inspection of the electrical connectors for proper connection. Typically, the CPA is inserted in a pre-staged position into an integrated CPA slot, e.g. positioned on the top of the female connector, prior to the connectors being assembled together as shown in more detail below. The term “pre-staged” simply means that the CPA is not fully inserted in the CPA slot on the connector.
Once the connectors are assembled together and locked using the connector locks, their proper engagement can be verified by the CPA device. Thus, the electrical connectors have been properly engaged if the CPA can be inserted into active position within the CPA slot on the top of the female connector. If the CPA lock cannot be inserted/activated into the assembled electrical connectors, it is an indication that the electrical connectors are not properly engaged. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,373.
For example in the manufacturing of commercial, automotive, and agricultural engines utilizing an EGR system, most engines utilize an EGR Delta Pressure device typically using a Framatome Apex 2.8 Female 3 cavity connector (model #54200309) with integrated CPA slot mating to the device. An example of this connector is shown in FIG. 1. The 54200309 connector has 3 cavities available to accept 3 wires with female terminals applied. FIG. 2 shows this same Apex 2.8 connector with a CPA in the CPA slot in the pre-staged position. Upon mating the female connector (54200309) with the pre-staged CPA to the corresponding male connector, the CPA is then engaged/activated by sliding (pushing) the CPA into its locked position. FIG. 3 shows the female connector mated to a male connector with the CPA engaged into the CPA slot. While this CPA is in place, the connectors cannot be separated and the connector lock cannot be fully disengaged.
However, during its intended use in an automobile or other manufacturing item the illustrated connected connectors (FIG. 3) are typically subjected to many other processes during assembly. For example, painting or coating processes may result in paint/debris coating the connectors effectively sealing the connector in the locked position by paint/gluing the CPA in place. As a result if there is a desire to disconnect the connectors for maintenance, because the CPA is essentially glued into the connector/CPA slot, the maintenance personal may have to cut the wires to disconnect the part.
In the prior art, to protect the CPA and CPA slot from the painting process some manufactures use rubber boots (high cost) or masking tape (labor intensive). This lessens the risk of rendering the CPA from becoming permanently locked/inoperable. However, these methods are costly and, depending on the application, could inadvertently be removed during other assembly processes.